warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules Are Meant to Be Broken/Camps/ShadowClan
A little closer, c'mon...oof! Can't you see that I was about to--oh, you're not from around here, are you? My name is Nightshimmer - I'm a warrior of the best ''Clan in the forest, ShadowClan! I suppose you'll be wanting a tour of our camp then? Who knows how much Firestar will enjoy this, but I'm sure she'd want one of her top warriors - I'm talking about myself, by the way - giving the tour. Anyways, the camp is just around this bend here. Yup! See? No, silly, our camp is ''inside ''the trees. Not inside-inside, but between that clump over there. See how they're all woven together at the top to create a sort of dome? Like a drop of water on the ground? Inside, that's where our camp is. Firestar found it after our old one burnt down, and this one is literally impenetrable. No rain, no snow, nothing. No sneak attacks either - unless you're planning on taking our information to those ThunderClan snake-hearts, and you wouldn't dream of doing that, would you? We'd have to execute you--oh, no. That's good. It's a bit of a tight squeeze, but...here we are! Isn't it gorgeous? The only thing that seeps through the leaf cover is the sunlight and the moonlight, so it's bright as ever in here! I'll start by showing you the dens - careful, you frog-brain, you just tripped over the fresh-kill pile! That's where we keep our prey, obviously. Here's the warriors' den. These two trees grew together at the base, so we got some warriors and whittled away the stuff inside of them to make a den. It's pretty spacious, actually, you'd never believe how big it is just by looking at it. Bigger on the inside, eh? Our nests are made out of leaves and moss woven together, and the occasional feather if we can pull it off the prey before we eat it or if we find it in the forest. They're really soft, nicer than those WindClan weirdos' nests. Oh, you've seen them? Yeah. Must be a pain. This is the medicine cats' den. There are two at the moment, Icewing and his apprentice Coldpaw. Apparently--well, I'm not one to spread gossip, so I'll keep quiet. Their den is a repeat of the warriors' den, built from two merged tree trunks. There's a hole in the back of one of them that Coldpaw can fit through, and it leads to a secret store sort of thing. They have so many herbs in there, poppy seeds, burdock, even deathberries. My friends dared me to look when I was an apprentice, and it's massive back there. Useful though, I suppose. Oh! Yes, hi Icewing. No, we were just leaving! We didn't take any of your supplies don't worry-- Right then, that was Icewing. Bit of an appropriate name, huh? Now we're moving on to the elders' den, they're just through this tunnel. Their den is technically not apart of our camp, but we've made do and erected a tunnel leading to an old badger set. It's really cozy down there, warm enough for them in leaf-bare, but cool enough in Greenleaf and Newleaf. We won't go down there - the nests are all the same and Sneezecloud is probably sleeping. The apprentices' den is a little ways away from the warriors', so that the apprentices don't bother the warriors, see. It's a little cave back here, nestled right into the wall of our camp. No one's in there, so we can take a quick peek. See? Nests are the norm and nothing too out of the ordinary. And finally, we've got the nursery. The nursery is where the queens and their kits sleep, so it's pretty big to fit the whole lot of them. Personally, I've got a bit of a soft spot for kits - aren't they the most adorable things? Careful, I might claw you on the nose if you say that again...Hey! You deserved it. Anyways, this is Sagewing - say hi to our visitor! These are her kits, Flamekit, Mosskit, and Dawnkit. ''Mrow! That was for the 'I hate kits,' traveler. Good kits, you're going to be fantastic warriors some day. Anyways, that's all of ShadowClan--say that again and you'll get more than a claw to the face!